


A Window To His Soul

by sabershadowkat



Series: School Days [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy goes to college. Guess who's in her class?<br/>Post Becoming 2 series</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Window To His Soul

Part One

Buffy walked confidently down the hall on her way to room 319. This was her second year at Sunnydale Community College and she was looking forward to starting her new classes. 

Buffy had been lucky to be able to continue schooling, since most Slayer's didn't live long enough. She had decided to take all her classes at night, so that afterwards she could go directly on patrol and not have to worry about waking up early the next morning to go to school. 

This semester, Buffy was able to pick the classes from those offered that she was interested in, since she already took the basics. Night classes were set up differently than day classes. Each only met one time per week, but for three or four hours. 

Buffy looked down at her schedule once again. Monday - English: Shakespeare; Tuesday - European History: 19th and 20th Century; Wednesday - Human Drawing and Thursday - Kickboxing. She had taken kickboxing, after a stern warning not to be carried away, to work on her defense skills. She also figured that Shakespeare wouldn't be too difficult having seen Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes; Hamlet with Mel Gibson; Much Ado About Nothing with Kenneth Brannaugh; Othello with Lawrence Fishburn and King Lear with Patrick Steward. 

"Three thirteen, 315, 317…" Buffy said to herself as she looked at the numbers above the doors. "319." 

Buffy was about to enter the room when she felt the familiar tingling that a vampire was near. She looked quickly up and down the hallway at the other students. *It's not going to do me any good to stake anyone here, with all these people around,* she thought, trying to discern where the vampire was located. 

"You're blocking the door," a girl said from behind her. 

"Sorry," Buffy said, walking into the classroom. That's when she found the vampire. She'd recognize that shock of white blond hair anywhere. "Spike!" 

Spike had been facing away from the door, chatting with a fellow student, when he heard his name. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. "Slayer!" 

Buffy approached him. "What are you doing here?" 

"William, are you going to introduce us?" The girl Spike had been talking to asked. 

"Slayer, Samantha. Samantha, Slayer," Spike said, not taking his eyes from Buffy. 

Buffy looked to the other girl. "It's Buffy. Spike and I were in a band together, hence the nicknames," she said, then glared at Spike. "Would you like to go out and grab a stake with me after class?" 

Spike gritted his teeth. "Now, now, Pet. We'll have none of that." 

The bell rang and the professor shut the door. "Good evening, class. Take a seat please and we'll get started." 

"This is not over," Buffy said before taking the seat next to the vampire. 

 

*****

 

Spike escaped from class before Buffy could continue their conversation. He couldn't believe it, the Slayer of all people, was in the same class as him.  
Spike had decided to attend classes at Sunnydale Community College to pass the time. He had returned to Sunnydale after Drucilla had left him the year before and had kept a low profile not to irk the Slayer. After all, he had promised to leave. 

Although he did not have any school records, or had, in fact, attended school past the eighth grade 200 years before, Spike hacked into the community college's computer and enrolled himself in classes that interested him from those offered at night. 

On his way back to his house, Spike cursed his luck. Since he didn't want to end up a pile of ash, Spike had to think of a good reason to keep the Slayer from staking him every time he went to class. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

Buffy sat at a desk on Tuesday, waiting for the class to begin. She was talking absently to the girl sitting next to her when her Slayersense kicked in. She looked up to see Spike walk in the door. Buffy groaned and thumped her head on the desk.  
"Slayer?" Spike said as he walked up to Buffy. "Are you in this class?" 

Buffy looked up at Spike. "Don't tell me," she said. "Please just go away." 

Spike chuckled and sat next to her. "Sorry, luv. Can't do that. I'm in this class, too," he said, holding out his schedule. 

Buffy grabbed it from him and read it, eyes about popping out of her head. "You...you...you have the same classes as me!" 

Spike narrowed his eyes. "What?" 

"Shakespeare, History, and Kickboxing," Buffy said. She once again banged her head on the desk. "Why me?" 

Spike snatched his schedule back, then scrunched down into the desk and scowled. "I bet you did this just to ruin my life." 

"Your life?" Buffy said. "What about mine? It's bad enough I have to play with your kind every night after school, but now I have to sit next to you during classes? Ugh!" 

"Keep your voice down," Spike hissed. "Look, I'm just as ticked as you are, but seeing as I worked hard to get into these classes, why don't we call a truce?" 

"Another one?" Buffy said. "You didn't even keep your first promise." 

"Technically, I did," Spike said. "I helped you against Angelus, took Dru and left Sunnyhell. You didn't say I couldn't come back." 

Buffy glared at him. The bell rang and ended their conversation for the time being. 

 

*****

 

"Listen, Pet," Spike said during their break from class. "Much as I hate to admit it, I'd really like to have that truce."  
"Fine," Buffy said after a few minutes. "But only if you don't snack on the coeds." 

"Deal," Spike said, lighting a cigarette. They were in a study lounge with several other students. Buffy walked away from him and returned shortly with a can of soda and a questioning look on her face. 

"Why did you take European History?" She asked. "Seeing as you lived through it." 

Spike laughed at her question. "I wanted to see what historians said about the times, ducks." 

"Well, try not to incite the professor into verbal battle," Buffy said as Spike put out his cigarette and they walked back to class. "He's suppose to be the expert, not you." 

"'Incite the professor into verbal battle'?" Spike joked. 

Buffy groaned. "I've been hanging around Giles way too much." 

Spike laughed with Buffy soon joining in, the enemies tentative friends once more. 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

Buffy entered her only class that Spike was not enrolled in as well. She was a fairly good artist, although not as good as Angel had been, and wanted to work with human figures. 

"Class," the professor said after the bell had rung. "Since this is only a two hour per week course, we'll take no time dilly dallying. For the first four weeks, we'll have a female model and the last four weeks, we'll have a male model. Neither of them want to date you, so don't ask." 

The class chuckled as the model smiled then took her position on the pedestal. 

Buffy began to draw the nude female, her long swift strokes with the pencil bringing the form to life on the page. Her mind began to drift to the previous day's class and Spike. *I can't wait to get him into the ring,* Buffy thought. *I can fight as hard as I want to without worry.* 

 

*****

 

Buffy was sitting on the mat in the gym, stretching and waiting for class to start. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She knew that Spike would show up eventually and, if she played her cards right, she could be partnered with him for sparring matches.  
"Speak of the demon," Buffy muttered when she saw Spike exit the men's locker room.

Spike saw Buffy at the same time, and watched as she looked him over then burst out laughing. "What's so bloody funny?" He asked, arms folded across his chest after he had walked over to her. 

Buffy looked up from her seat on the floor, a large grin on her face, then let her eyes travel slowly back down his body. Spike was wearing a black T-shirt, black sweats and had bare feet, like the others in the class. She pointed to his feet. "I've never seen a barefoot vampire before," she managed to get out before falling over in laughter. 

Spike shook his head and rolled his eyes before sitting down next to her. He looked at her feet. "Nice blue nail polish," he said. 

Buffy just continued laughing. 

"Class, settle down," the teacher's voice said. With a final giggle and point, Buffy was quiet. 

"For our first class, I want to divide you into levels - Beginning, Intermediate and Advanced. Beginners, over here. Intermediate in the middle. Advanced to the right," the teacher said. 

Spike stood and offered a hand to Buffy. "Shall we, Slayer?" 

Buffy stood and they joined the small group of advanced classmates. Buffy was the only female at this end. 

"Advanced, huh?" A male student named John asked Buffy. 

"You could say that," Buffy said. Spike chuckled, sitting back down on the mats. She kicked him in the leg. 

"Advanced students," the teacher said. "When I point to you, give me your name." 

"John Waters." 

"Buffy Summers." 

"Ray Nelson." 

"Kyle Rosales." 

"William Suffolk." 

Buffy raised and eyebrow at Spike as the teacher continued collecting names. "William Suffolk?" 

"So stab me," Spike said with a shrug. "I had to make up something." 

"Why didn't you just use your real last name?" Buffy asked. 

"I can't remember it," Spike answered. Buffy giggled. Spike glowered at her. 

"Ok advanced students," the teacher said. "I'm going to pair you up and test your skills." 

Buffy was paired with John and Spike was paired with Kyle. 

"Don't hurt him," Buffy warned Spike. 

Spike looked abashed. "Who me?" He asked innocently. "What about you?" 

Buffy glared at him. "I'm here to work on my defense, not offense." 

"I think you just like to pick on guys," Spike said with a smile. Buffy kicked him as she stood. Spike laughed. 

"John, Buffy, put on the protective gear and step into the ring please," the teacher instructed. 

"Don't worry, Buffy," John said. "I won't hurt you." 

"Look, John. When I said I was an advanced student, I wasn't kidding. Give me all you got," Buffy responded. "I could use the practice." 

They stood in the center of the ring, waiting for the teacher to begin. 

"Ready?" The teacher asked. "Begin." 

Buffy dropped into a defensive crouch and John brought his gloves up and began weaving back and forth. Since Buffy was in the class only to work on her defensive skills, she waited. 

And waited. 

"John, are you ever going to hit me?" Buffy finally asked. 

"I don't want to hurt you," John said. 

Buffy stood up straight. "Geez, John! If you're not going to do anything, I'm going to have to request a better partner." "Is there a problem," the teacher asked. 

Buffy looked at John with a raised eyebrow. 

"No, sir," John said. "Just warming up." 

"Fine, then get to it," the teacher said. "I'm sure Buffy is as advanced as she claims." 

John nodded and Buffy went back into her defensive crouch. John began to throw punches and kicks at her, which Buffy blocked or avoided. She never hit back. 

"Buffy, why aren't you attacking?" The teacher asked. 

"I wanted to work on my defense, sir," Buffy responded, ducking around John's drop kick. 

"But I would like to see your offensive skills as well," the teacher said. 

Buffy nodded and concentrated, striking out with less than a third of her Slayer strength. John's head flew back with the blow, but he did not falter. Buffy took this as a good sign and struck again and again, keeping careful watch over her own actions until the teacher stopped them. 

"Very good, both of you," the teacher said. Spike and Kyle were next. After a few avoided jabs from Kyle, Spike decked him hard enough for the student to go down. 

"Impressive, William," the teacher said. 

As the class continued, Buffy glared at Spike. "I told you to be good!" 

"I was being good," Spike said. "I only knocked him out." 

"Next time, I'm your partner," Buffy hissed. 

"Fine by me, Slayer," Spike said. "Fine by me." 

 

 

Part Four

 

 

The semester continued and Buffy and Spike orally sparred before, during and after classes. Both had to admit that it wasn't bad having to see each other in class. 

Midterms came, and the two mortal enemies sat side by side to study, sometimes alone and sometimes with other classmates. 

Spike invited Buffy over one night to help her study for the History midterm. Buffy was sitting on his couch, elbows resting on her knees, as Spike paced back in forth directly in front of her, holding an open textbook. 

"Who was the king in England in 1855?" Spike asked her. 

Buffy looked at the floor. "Um...Henry?" 

"Slayer," Spike said exasperated. He couldn't understand why something this simple was so easy for Buffy to forget. He moved directly in front of her and looked down at the text book. "We went over this before..." 

Buffy brought her head up. Her eyes were level with Spike's crotch. She could hear him saying something, but she was no longer paying any attention. She was to busy staring. 

Spike continued to lecture until he realized Buffy was no longer listening. His words stumbled to a halt and he moved the book to look down. He saw Buffy staring at him. 

Spike's body reacted on its own, causing the material of his pants to become strained. "Slayer," Spike said, eyes closed as he tried to rein in his arousal. 

Buffy looked up to see Spike standing with his eyes closed. She had seen the bulge in his pants become bigger. *I can't believe I just did that,* Buffy said to herself. She stood. "Sorry, gotta go." 

Spike tossed the textbook to the couch and grabbed the back of her head, kissing her before she could react. Plundering Buffy's mouth with his tongue, Spike brought his mortal enemy as close to him as two people could get with clothes on. 

Finally remembering she had to breathe, Spike pulled back. Buffy was breathing heavily and her face was flushed. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Upon seeing the desire evident in his blue eyes, Buffy pushed him back and rushed out the door. 

"Bloody hell," Spike swore as he stood in the same spot. He rubbed his fingers on his lips and smiled. 

 

*****

 

Buffy struggled on her midterms, more to the fact that she sat next to Spike rather than the content. When it came time for Kickboxing, Buffy's nerves were shot. Spike had been shooting her strange looks in the two days of class with him and Buffy had enough.  
"Advanced class," the teacher said. "For your midterm I'm going to allow you to chose your partners. I will be grading you on how well you fight - not who wins or loses." 

When the teacher finished, Buffy jumped up and grabbed Spike's arm. "You're mine," she said through clenched teeth. 

"Really?" Spike said with a sly grin. 

Buffy ignored his comment and dragged him over to the teacher. "We're going first." 

"Suit up," the teacher said, nodding. Buffy didn't want to use the pads, but knew better than to argue with the teacher. She climbed into the ring and waited. 

"So, luv," Spike said standing across from her. "Ready to be pummeled?" 

"In your dreams, Spike," Buffy spat. 

The other students gathered around the ring. They knew Spike was an excellent fighter, knocking out each opponent he had sparred with. Buffy, on the other hand, always held back, using more defense as she agreed to with Giles. 

"She's going to get wasted," John said to Kyle. 

"I don't see why they let a girl in the advanced class. She's not very good," another student commented. 

"Do any of you know why she calls him 'Spike'?" A fourth chimed in. "I thought his name was William." 

"Couldn't tell ya," John answered. "They must have known each other in high school or something." 

"Prepare to eat your own dust, dead boy," Buffy taunted, using Xander's old nickname for Angel. 

"Now, Pet. We don't want to go that far," Spike said. He gestured to the surrounding students. 

"Ready?" The teacher asked. "Fight!" 

Buffy immediately launched herself at Spike, catching him in the chest with a double side kick. Spike flew backwards, bouncing off the ropes as Buffy landed graciously on her feet. She spun into a flying back kick, snapping Spike's head to one side. 

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, ducking under Buffy's next kick. He grabbed her foot and twisted, causing Buffy to crash to the ground. 

Undaunted, Buffy used her other foot to knock Spike's feet out from under him before jumping up. 

The students around the ring watched with wide eyes and open mouths as Buffy and Spike began to fight in earnest. Blow for blow, Spike began to give as good as he got, and the two mortal enemies fought. 

Spike landed several punches to Buffy's face, but she just turned her head with them. She returned the favor, slugging him across the face as well. Then she stepped on his bare foot - hard. 

"Yeow!" Spike yelled. He jumped back from Buffy and grabbed his injury. "You stepped on my bloody foot!" 

Buffy stared at him, the room in silence. Then she began to laugh - hard. She fell to the floor in the ring, clutching her stomach as she watched Spike hop up and down. 

"It's not funny, you bloody nitwit!" Spike scowled. 

"Serves you right," Buffy said. The other students had joined in the laughter, making Spike even more peeved. 

"Class, settle down," the teacher said, smiling. "If you two are done pummeling each other, I think I can safely say you've both aced your midterm." 

Buffy climbed out of the ring to the congratulations of her fellow classmates, nary a bruise on her body. "Wow, Buffy. I didn't even realize," John began. 

Buffy shrugged him off with a smile. "Told you I was good." 

Spike climbed out of the ring and wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder. "Slayer," he hissed in his ear. "You'll pay for that." 

Buffy looked over at him and smiled innocently. "For what?" 

Spike growled in her ear and Buffy laughed once again. 

 

 

Part Five

 

 

After midterm break, Buffy returned to classes refreshed and ready to take on Spike. They had not seen each other since the kickboxing midterm and, if Buffy was in a very good mood, she would admit to missing him. 

"So, Spike, how was your break?" Buffy asked sweetly, sliding into her chair next to him. 

"Ducky," Spike said, leafing through the next Shakespeare play they were reading. 

"I staked several of your minions for you over break," Buffy said. Spike glared at her. "What? Is it my fault they're so dumb?" 

Spike shook his head. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he said. It was Buffy's turn to glare at him. "Wait! Not you, Slayer... I meant my minions." 

Buffy chuckled. "Got ya!" 

Tuesday's History class was interesting. Spike had gotten all riled up at the new chapter. Class started out calmly enough. They were starting Europe in 20th century. The professor began to lecture and, as a good student, Buffy was taking notes. Spike, as usual, was just listening. 

"That's not how it bloody happened," Spike said under his breath. 

Buffy looked at him. "What?" She whispered. 

Spike didn't hear her, he was busy listening to what the professor was saying, getting more and more upset. He opened his text and flipped to the chapter. After reading a few lines, his eyes widened and he began to sputter. "No, no, no. It's all bloody wrong!" 

"Is there a problem?" The professor asked, looking at Spike. All eyes turned to him. 

"Yes, there's a bloody problem!" Spike answered. "This isn't what happened at all!" 

The professor shot a cool gaze at Spike. "Oh, really? And do you care to enlighten us as to what occurred?" 

"At the turn of the century, people started to see that the monarchy in England didn’t have a purpose," Spike said. "So they decided to put on a good show. The royalty would get all dolled up and have a parade." 

"You don’t say," the professor commented. 

"Humans from all over came to stand in the streets and wave to the King and Queen," Spike continued. "Happy meals on legs, as I once told the Slayer. But Dru wanted to get one of the royalty. She couldn’t understand that there were too many liveries and coachmen and butlers and guards. It was a bloody nuisance." 

"Spike," Buffy hissed, laying a hand on his arm. "You weren't even born yet, remember?" 

Spike turned to her and opened his mouth to answer, then he realized what she was hinting. "At least, that's what I was told by my great-grandfather," he finally mumbled. 

"Well, grandparents do have a tendency to embellish the truth," the professor said with a small smile and the rest of the class tittered. "Now, to continue..." 

Spike glared evilly at the man. "Spike, you can't eat him," Buffy whispered. 

"He deserves it," Spike muttered. "But he'd probably taste like the pompous ass he is." 

Buffy began to laugh. Luckily, the professor dismissed the class before she could get into trouble. 

"Spike," Buffy said as they went out into the hall. 

Spike lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Yeah, pet?" 

"You might want to remember that even though you had first hand experience with some of this stuff," Buffy said, motioning to her textbook. "Unless you have written proof, the professor isn't going to agree with you." 

"Bloody pillock," Spike swore. 

Buffy smiled at him. "C'mon, why don't we go get some coffee and you can fill me in on more of what really happened." 

 

*****

 

Buffy took out her art supplies and put them neatly into place on her desk. She looked up when she felt the familiar tingle of a vampire nearby. Glancing towards the professor's office, she saw the top of Spike's head over the other man's shoulder. *Wonder what he's doing here?* she thought.  
The bell rang and the professor turned around and entered the room. "Class, as I said at the beginning of the semester, we'd have four weeks with a female model and four weeks with a male model. Remember, ladies, he's not here for dates." 

Buffy's jaw dropped open as Spike climbed onto the pedestal and shed his robe. *Oh, wow," she thought, taking in his nude form. *Wow, oh wow, oh wow.* 

Spike hadn't seen Buffy as he got into a pose for the students. When he saw the notice for a male model, he figured he might as well give it a try. But he was doing this for other reasons than the money. It allowed him to see what he looked like. 

*Oh wow, oh wow,* Buffy was still thinking as she drew his lean, muscular form. 

Class was over before she knew it, and Buffy looked down at the drawing in front of her. *Oh, wow,* she thought as she gathered up her pencils. She looked up and saw Spike, robed once again, move around the room looking at the drawings. Leaving her work, Buffy quickly made herself scarce. For some reason, she didn't want Spike to know she was in the class. 

 

*****

 

Buffy could hardly face Spike the next night in kickboxing class. 

"How would you two like to spar together until the end of the semester?" The teacher asked. 

"I...uh..." Buffy stammered. 

"Sounds good to me," Spike said. "I can get a real workout this way." 

"Great. You two are first again, then you're free to go," the teacher said. 

Buffy looked dazed as she stood in the ring facing Spike. 

"Slayer?" Spike asked, keeping his voice down so the others wouldn't hear. "You ok?" 

Buffy nodded, but her mind was going a million miles per hour. She couldn't stop thinking about the human drawing class. She looked down at his bare feet and decided right then they were the sexiest thing in the world. 

"Ready? Fight!" 

Spike shot his fist out, catching Buffy in an uppercut. She flew across the ring, landing heavily on her butt. She looked up at Spike, who was cautiously approaching with wide eyes. The other students stood silently around the ring, waiting to see what would happen. 

Spike was waiting for the trap he was sure Buffy was planning. When she didn't stand up or knock him to the ground, Spike crouched in front of her. "Slayer?" 

"Hmm?" Buffy asked. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Sitting on my butt," Buffy said. Then she smiled at him. "Nice shot." 

Spike smiled back just in time for Buffy to reach out and push him. He fell over onto the mat with a gasp. 

Buffy laughed and jumped to her feet. "C'mon, 'you bloody wanker,'" Buffy said in a horrendous English accent. "Let's do it." 

Spike quickly stood up, then jumped over her leg as it swung to knock him back to the floor. "You're accent's terrible, luv," Spike said. 

"And you're roots are showing," Buffy shot back with a grin. 

"Look who's talking," Spike said, kicking her in the chest. "And it's not like I can see myself to fix it." 

"Aww," Buffy said. She grabbed his fist as he punched and threw him over her shoulder onto the mat. "Poor wittle Spikey." 

Spike grinned from the floor and kicked his legs up, catching Buffy from behind. She stumbled forward a few steps as Spike leapt to his feet once again. "At least I have a legitimate excuse," he said, blocking her kick. "You, on the other hand, are just a fashion disaster." 

"Me?" Buffy said with a chuckle. "This coming from a guy who looks like an 80's reject?" She punched him several times in the face. 

The rest of the class watched in amusement as the two fought and traded insults. They were amazed at the blows they were exchanging, but neither of them seemed to be getting hurt. 

"Slut." 

"Reject." 

"Wanker." 

"Billy Idol wanna be." 

Buffy and Spike continued to fight until the teacher stopped them. Breathing heavily, Buffy beamed at Spike as they left the ring. "Thanks," Buffy said. 

Spike smiled back. "Anytime, luv." 

 

 

Part Six

 

 

Spike still hadn't noticed that Buffy was in the drawing class he modeled for, which was a good thing since Buffy couldn't help her reaction to him. She took her time with each drawing, getting every miniscule detail perfect because she had figured out why he was there. He wanted to see himself. 

In other classes and outside them, Buffy and Spike were getting along tremendously. They enjoyed each other's company and opinions. Many of their classmates thought they were a cute couple, much to their dismay. 

The semester was nearing an end and finals were approaching. Spike once again offered to help Buffy study for her history final and she agreed. They set a date for the coming weekend. 

The human drawing class was working on their final two drawings. It was up to the student to decide how he or she wanted to draw the model. The first was to take the model and alter him somehow, be it adding horns or making him into a dog. The only requirement was that the professor still had to be able to tell it was the model. The second assignment was a simple direct drawing. 

Buffy hid her face as Spike got into position. Then she picked up her pencil and began to draw. 

Quickly sketching Spike's face, she began the first assignment. The professor walked behind the students, making comments about lighting and nuance. When he reached Buffy, he was startled. 

"Ms. Summers, what is that?" The professor asked. 

"It’s the first assignment," Buffy said. She had added ridges and fangs to the drawing, showing Spike in his demon form. 

"That is really good," the professor commented. "You have an excellent imagination." 

Buffy snickered under her breath as he moved on. "If you only knew." 

 

*****

 

"Spike," Buffy said during their study session on the weekend. They were once again at his place.  
"Yeah, pet?" Spike said, glancing up from his textbook. 

"Nothing," Buffy said, looking back down at her own book. "Go ahead." 

"If you're sure?" Spike said. Buffy nodded. "Ok. During World War Two, Finland beat the invading military how?" 

"They fought on skis, because it was winter," Buffy answered. 

"Correct, and the lady gets a Kewpie doll," Spike said with a smile. 

Buffy couldn't help it. Spike looked so handsome sitting next to her with the same expression on his face Buffy had captured in her drawings, so she kissed him. 

Spike was surprised to feel Buffy's lips pressed gently against his own. Surprised and extremely happy. Closing his eyes, he brought his hand up and tangled it in Buffy's hair. He groaned when he felt her tongue dart out and touch his cool lips. Wrapping his arms around her, Spike pulled Buffy down on top of him on the couch, giving him greater access to her mouth, which he proceeded to kiss with a passion.

Buffy felt Spike's cool hands under her shirt, causing her to shiver. Her movement, in turn, caused Spike to become even more aroused than he was due to kissing Buffy. 

Spike began to nip and lick at her neck, then pushed her into a sitting position straddling his thighs so he could remove her top. He immediately put his mouth over one exposed nipple, suckling it. 

Buffy thrust her hips in response to the pleasure Spike was creating. She ran her hands through his short hair, pressing him to her. Spike continued his administrations, moving his mouth to the other breast. 

Suddenly, Spike swung his legs off the couch and stood, taking Buffy with him. He strode quickly into the bedroom, laying her down before stripping off his shirt and shoes. Spike began kissing Buffy again, running his hands up and down her body, loving the feel of her warm skin. He felt Buffy's hand on his back, scratching him lightly with her nails. 

"Please," Buffy said breathlessly, arching up against Spike with her hips when he moved his lips to her neck. "I want you." 

Spike leaned back and looked into her desire filled eyes. "You sure, luv?" 

Buffy nodded and reached for the fastening of his pants. Spike allowed her to clumsily undo them before shedding the rest of his clothing himself, then removing the rest of hers. 

"You are so lovely," Spike said, running his gaze over her naked form. "So very lovely." 

Buffy blushed and reached for him. "You're not too bad yourself," she said. 

Spike smiled and chuckled. Then he proceeded to love every inch of Buffy's body. 

 

*****

 

Buffy started the second assignment as soon as Spike was in position. 

His face came easily to Buffy. She had drawn it many times over the past four weeks and not only in class. She shaded in his sculpted cheekbones and sighed, knowing what it felt like to run her fingers over his features. Buffy decided to add a touch of color to the portrait, shading blue into Spike's eyes. She managed to catch the twinkle she had seen in them many times throughout the semester as they talked and fought, both physically in kickboxing class and verbally. 

Buffy sat back and examined her work. Spike looked back at her from the paper, a small smile on his face with happy, devilish eyes. Buffy smiled and with a flourish she added an inscription. 

 

 

Part Seven

 

 

The art show was held a week after finals. Several students from each class were chosen to display their work. Buffy and one other person were picked from her human drawing class. She was requested to show her final two drawings. 

Buffy nervously twisted her hands as people walked by and saw her drawings. She heard gasps when they saw the drawing of Spike in his demon form, then oohs and ahs when they took in the next drawing. 

"Hey Slayer," Buffy heard behind her. She turned to see Spike, dressed in his usual black coat and leather pants. "What brings you here?" 

"I’m…uh…just looking around," Buffy stammered. 

"See anything good?" Spike asked as he kissed the tip of her nose. 

"N-no," Buffy said. "Why don’t we go over to the photographs." 

"I haven’t seen these, pet," Spike said with a smile. He took her hand. 

Ever since the night they slept together, they had a new found awareness for each other. Spike would take her hand as they left school together, or kiss her nose each time they met. They would go out on actual dates on weekends, usually leading back to Spike’s house where they would worship each other’s bodies until dawn. 

Spike pulled a reluctant Buffy closer to her pictures. He dropped her hand when he recognized himself from the weeks spent as a model looking at other people’s work. His eyes widened when he saw the drawing of himself with his ‘game face’ on. Although he had never seen what he looked like with the vampiric visage, he could still tell that it was him. 

"Slayer?" Spike said pointing to the picture. "Is that what I really look like?" 

Buffy nodded. 

"But how did the artist know?" Spike asked, leaning closer to see the name. When he saw it said ‘B. Summers’ he glanced sharply at her. 

Buffy smiled wryly and waved her fingers. 

"You did this?" Spike asked, stepping back once again to view the drawing. 

"Yeah," Buffy said. She gestured to the second picture. "That one, too." 

Spike moved to examine the second drawing. He saw his human face smiling back at him, blue eyes dancing in devilish merriment. Spike cocked his head to one side, then reached out a finger and touched the framed drawing. He leaned forward again, this time to read the inscription. 

Spike slowly straightened and turned to Buffy, who was clutching her hands together, chewing on her bottom lip. 

"Do you like them?" She asked quietly. 

In answer, Spike pulled Buffy to him and held her close. "I love them," he said. "You are a terrific artist." 

"I had a great model," Buffy said with a small laugh. 

Spike would have blushed if he could. He laughed and leaned back, looking into his mortal enemy's eyes. "I love you, you know." 

Buffy’s heart stopped in her chest at Spike’s words. "You do?" 

"Bloody ridiculous, if you ask me," Spike said. "But true." 

Buffy’s smile lit up the room and she brought his head down for a passionate kiss. 

"Hey, John," Buffy and Spike heard a voice next to them say. "Looks like the ring isn’t the only place where these two see action." 

The two lover’s pulled apart and smiled at their kickboxing classmates. Joining hands, the unlikely couple walked away with their friends. 

Some people say that the artist’s emotions shine within their work and this was no exception. Spike’s eyes in the picture shone brightly with love. And if anyone leaned close enough, they could read the inscription that showed the depths of Buffy’s feelings: 

A Window To His Soul

 

 

The End


End file.
